Xenox
Xenox is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Beast Guardians. He is the Galactavores' owner, who loves playing with the lives of others. Residing aboard the Galactavores' spacefaring base, he oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he watches. His cells are embedded in Level-Up Tokens that Mira uses to grow defeated monsters. He awards a prize to the winner of his "Game". Character History Coming into being long ago from a mass of conglomerate Ameebos, driven by his ego & self-hatred, Xenox created the Galactavores to satisfy his need to be greatly amused by the mass genocide of about ninety-nine worlds. Among the planets was the world where Brainax originated from. When the Galactavore battleship arrived in Earth, seeing the rumours of its brimming with life are true, Xenox declares it the site of the 100th Game & sends the Team Leader Spike to commence the assault. But the appearance of the Beast Guardian Rangers & their act of destroying Spike impressed Xenox as he ups the ante by allowing his remaining team leaders Brick & Brainax compete against each other to see which of their groups can kill the Beast Guardian Rangers & destroy Earth first. Personality Xenox carries a shrewd & calm demeanour, considering himself the ultimate existence in the universe. He does not care for the lives of others, regardless if they are his subordinates or not, as long as he is thoroughly entertained by his Games. Thus he gives the commanders plenty of leeways, allowing them to act without informing him of their plans. In fact, Xenox does not consider the Beast Guardian Rangers, Naughtless Dread, or Brainax a threat to himself. But in reality, Xenox's most defining traits are his massive ego & self-loathing due to his origins as a conglomerate of lowly Ameebos. As a result, considering any form of compassion towards him as being the most unforgivable insult, Xenox would dedicate his full attention to the utter destruction of anyone who knows his secret, even if they were loyal to him. Forms Xenox= *Height: 288 cm (103.7 m:Giant) *Weight: 389 kg (1400.4 t: Giant) Xenox is proved to be a capable & fearsome fighter, as even after leaving his energy supply, he could still operate & confidently engage his enemies, whom greatly outnumbered him, for a short time. Powers & Abilities *'Master of Wiseness & Deception:' Although he has been staying on his spaceship for all of the time, he was able to figure out Brainax's plot, & even out planned the calculative Team Leader. *'Regenerative Lifeforce:' He can infuse Level-Up Tokens with his life force, which can be used to revive & enlarge any defeated monsters, Galactavore or not. He could also enlarge himself after being defeated. *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Energy Blast:' As shown by his clone, the Boss can release multiple yellow energy balls from his body to hit his opponents & seriously damage them. *'Electrokinesis:' He can unleash beams of electricity from his hand, which is strong enough to destroy a whole castle. *'Extreme Durability:' He emerged unharmed from the combined blast of 6 Beast Guardian Rangers, 1 cloned Team Leader, 6 cloned Players. Arsenal *'Hand Swords:' He can turn both hands into swords & slash his opponents. Weaknesses * Battleship's Energy Dependence (former): As revealed by Brainax reading Mira's memories, Xenox is dependent on energy supplied by his ship. Therefore, leaving it will weaken him significantly. * Earth Rejection: Being hostile to Earth's living organisms, the Earth not only empowered the Beast Guardian Rangers but also briefly paralyzed him & weakened him considerably. |-|True Mode= * Height: 222 cm * Weight: 200 kg Powers & Abilities * Flight: He was shown to be able to fly freely without flapping his wings. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He easily took on 6 cloned Players, 2 Team Leaders, 4 Beast Guardian Rangers in Awakened Instinct, the Chimera Ranger in Awakened Instinct & the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit at the same time on his own, & eventually overwhelmed them by destroying 3 Players, a cloned Team Player & a cloned Chimera Ranger. * Enhanced Energy Blast: He can unleash countless energy blasts from his wings to bombard his opponents, which is potentially fatal to Beast Guardian Rangers & Players alike. * Enhanced Regenerative Lifeforce: He can fire steams of yellow energy at cloned Players, which not only enlarged them but also took them under his command, also gave the ability to shoot thunder. * Hand Energy Wave: His hand can release an energy wave that can detonate his opponent. * Black Mist Dimension: His wing can create a black mist that can seal his enemy into another dimension. * Moeba Merge Mist: He can scatter himself into Ameebos cells & rebuild himself. * Thunder Blast: He can shoot thunder from his chest. * Enhanced Strength: He overpowered even the superhuman strength of the Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit. Arsenal * Hand Swords: He can turn both his hands into swords. ** Enhanced Accuracy: He showed the ability to precisely slash his opponents a few inches away from them, as a way to threaten them. Weaknesses * Battleship's Energy Dependence (former): As revealed by Brainax reading Mira's memories, Xenox is dependent on energy supplied by his ship. Therefore, leaving it will weaken him significantly. * Earth Rejection: Being hostile to Earth's living organisms, the Earth not only empowered the Beast Guardian Rangers but also briefly paralyzed him & weakened him considerably Imitations *A copy of the Boss was created by Brainax via scanning Mira's memory as a plan to lure the Boss into Earth so that he could get his revenge on him. Notes See Also *Ginis - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Galactavores Category:Aliens Category:Final PR Villains